


Tyler's new friend..with benefits?

by Slashaddict96



Category: Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Touching, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Rufus sneaks over past midnight with only Tyler on his mind
Relationships: Tyler Locke/Rufus Whedon
Kudos: 10





	Tyler's new friend..with benefits?

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd be writing these two but i figured it be good 
> 
> Kudos/comments/reviews appreciated ♥️👍

_only been here a week and crazy shit has been happening so someone knocking at 1:00 AM has Tyler a little nervous he wasted no time in running down the big stairs to get to the door before the knocking woke his siblings or mother_

_Opening the door to see that it was Ellie's son Rufus which came as a surprise to Tyler since he mostly just hung out With Bode why was he here and so late? Tyler thought_

Rufus what're you doing here so late? Asked Tyler 

I uh came to see you says Rufus shyly and awkwardly 

Oh really? Well i mean it's pretty late but i guess i can let you in says Tyler noticing the other boy's cheeks flaring up 

_Tyler shut and locked the door as Rufus followed his way up the stairs this was all so weird Tyler had never really had other guys in his room before mostly girls always and as he recalled it happened exactly like this_

_Obviously this was a different case right? He was sure that rufus wasn't here to fool around that thought made Tyler blush a little_

_As they got to Tyler's room both boys sat on Tyler's side of the bed sitting close enough for their legs to brush against each other_

_Before he knew it Rufus had leaned in placing his lips onto Tyler's_

_Both boys looked away afterwards_

Rufus have you ever been with a boy? Asked Tyler now turned around facing Rufus 

No i haven't ha-have you? Asked Rufus curiously 

No just girls says Tyler 

_Before he knew it tyler was undoing his jeans he than grabbed Rufus hand slipping it into his jeans and into his boxers massaging his cock Tyler could tell Rufus was becoming aroused_

_Soon enough Tyler had grabbed Rufus face falling onto the bed kissing him passionately_

_Rufus was kissing back the kissing between them was sloppy but passionate at the same time,_

_Soon enough Tyler had slid his hand into Rufus's jeans sliding into the waistband of his boxers_

Do you want me to do this? We can stop if you want says Tyler panting 

I do want this says rufus 

_Tyler smiled leaning into the boy's neck kissing and biting he continued to go further into his pants massaging the base of his cock before grabbing ahold of it,_

_He pumped it slow at First before going faster,_

_Rufus was now hard Tyler could feel the warm pre cum running down his hand_

_He started to grind his clothed cock against Rufus leg dry humping as hard as he could,_

_He than stopped to strip himself of clothing he could feel Rufus eyes on him_

_He could see Rufus pants dampening from pre cum_

_Tyler took it upon himself to undo his jeans pulling them down with his boxers setting his hardened cock free_

_Tyler wasted no time taking him into his mouth gagging in the process he had never gave head to another guy before it was different but not bad,_

_Rufus let out pants and gentle moans while Tyler was sucking and making sloshing sounds the whole scene was erotic_

_Even though it was all sloppy with two inexperienced teen boys_

_That didn't matter Tyler and Rufus still fucked each other hard and passionately_

_The sounds of Tyler pounding Rufus ass was enough to make both boys cum but they held off until they both climaxed crashing down on Tyler's bed,_

Rufus i think we just became friends says Tyler 

**The end**


End file.
